


Option Two

by missberryisbest



Series: ~Fluff for Maf~ [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/pseuds/missberryisbest
Summary: “Um… You know how I went home this past weekend so my mom could introduce me to her new girlfriend?” Quentin asked Jules.“Mhm”“Well, she was on one of her kicks. A lets-set-up-Quentin kick.”“Ugh” Julia said, lighting her cigarette dramatically.“So, uh, to stop her from setting me up with someone she met at her bongo basket weaving tofu class… ImayhavesaidthatIalreadyhadaboyfriendatcollege.” Q blurted out, groaning.





	Option Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



_ Okay, _ Q thought.  _ I can figure my way out of this. I know I can. _ He stared at the ceiling. Then he groaned, got up, texted Julia, threw on some pants and went to meet her for a middle-of-the-night cigarette on the bench in front of the school they had claimed as theirs immediately upon being accepted into Brakebills.

“Okay, what did you do this time?” Was Julia’s joking greeting. Then, actually looking at him she sobered a bit. “Shit, Q, what did you do?”

Quentin shrugged sheepishly. “Um… You know how I went home this past weekend so my mom could introduce me to her new girlfriend?

“Mhm”

“Well, she was on one of her kicks. A lets-set-up-Quentin kick.”

“Ugh” Julia said, lighting her cigarette dramatically.

“So, uh, to stop her from setting me up with someone she met at her bongo basket weaving tofu class…  _ ImayhavesaidthatIalreadyhadaboyfriendatcollege. _ ” Q blurted out, groaning.

Julia snorted. “Well, after your “girlfriend” Vickie in undergrad that you told her about but somehow she never met, I’m surprised she bought it.” She teased.

“That’s the thing.” Q admitted. “She thought I was making it up. I mean, valid, since I have in the past, and since I was making it up.”

He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Julia. “But then she looked at me like I was this broken little kid who would never find love… So I got out my phone, and uh, I was looking through it, and there was a picture of me and Eliot at our last house party….”

“YOU DIDN’T!!!!!!” Julia squealed. 

“I did” Q confirmed “I shoved my phone in her face and said that this was my boyfriend and that I was way too old to make shit like that up. And then she made me tell her about him. And then she got excited. And now she wants me to bring him for the weekend so she can meet him.”

Julia laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Seeing the look of agony on Q’s face, she did her best to stop, and tried to put on a serious expression.

“Well. You have two options. One, you suck it up and tell her you were lying.”

Q groaned. “No no no no no” he said, “what is option two. Please tell me more about option two.”

Julia smiled. “You go have a talk with Eliot and hope he sees the humor here, and bring a fake boyfriend home to your mother.”

\--

Eliot saw the humor. And then he called in Margo, and she apparently also saw the humor. In fact, twenty minutes later they were still laughing, and Quentin was starting to get impatient.

“Okay,” he said, “you can stop any time now.”

Eliot, tears streaming from his eyes, did his best. “I mean, you have good taste in fake partners” he said when he had composed himself, “I am a catch.”

“Oh yes, a real fucking charmer” Margo agreed, straight faced, before giggling “just like... Vickie.”

Her and Eliot lost it again, collapsing in a heap on the bed.

Q huffed “I mean, it isn’t that ridiculous, the idea of you and I…”

“Oh, not that” Eliot broke in. “Anyone would be lucky to have me. It is that” he snorted, “you have a record of making this shit up, apparently. And you, you named your fake girlfriend…. VICKIE????!!?”

Quentin smiled before giving in and throwing himself on the bed right in the middle of Margo and El. “I mean, I was 19. Vickie seemed…. Sexy.”

After a while when the laughing had mostly died out, Eliot said into the silence “I will do it.”

Q breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God.”

“But” Eliot added, sitting up, “if we are doing this, we are doing it right… and we are doing it  _ in style _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> For Maf!!! Who chose b 2 omelette red, lol. And therefore gets a fluff piece in canon but another timeline, where Q and El are in Brakebills and both fake dating and "there was only one bed" happen.


End file.
